


Stranded But Not Alone

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Broken Bones, Concussions, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Bucky gently pulled the mask off Peter's face wincing when he saw a dark trail of blood flowing down at the side of kid's face "Ouch""Ouch" Peter parroted, blinking sluggishly around "Mr.. Shark..?"Bucky sighed letting go of the boy's hands "Looks like the cursor has disappeared from your mental computer screen"Aka Peter and Bucky are trapped in an collapsed building.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is my first try on Peter-Bucky friendship. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Bucky didn't know how it happened. One second everything was fine when they were battling against an unknown threat in the north side of the city, when suddenly the creature disappears and a building starts to collapse. 

The same fucking building where the youngest member of their team was holding a huge beam with his webs. Bucky has a second to give shout of warning towards Peter but then horror fills his eyes when he sees the crumbling form of bricks and cements sandwiching the boy and taking him down fifty feet to the ground. Bucky runs towards Peter, fingers brushing his suit before everything around them is swallowed by darkness

It was hard to have so much power yet feel so useless when you needed the most. 

There was wreckage everywhere when Bucky peeled his eyes open and coughed at the dust around him. It took another five minutes for the winter soldier to collect his bearings and with that he remembered there was someone to give him company in this cold and dark place surrounded by enormous piles of debris "Spidey... hey where are you?" 

Nothing

Now that wasn't a good sign.

Bucky groaned when he slowly tried to pull himself up, brushing the dust off his clothes. Apart from the dull ache everywhere, he was unhurt. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and finally spotted the young hero, couple of feet away, buried underneath a heavy cement slab "Urgh...kid you always have to be so dramatic huh?" 

Bucky stumbled through the wreckage and reached near the fallen boy "You alright there kid?" 

All Bucky got was a muffled yell as a response and he sighed in relief. Atleast the boy was conscious. He decided to dig him out of the rubble "Hang on a second okay" 

Bucky grunted loudly and pushed himself to pick the heavy slab that had pinned the boy 

"Owwww! Hur..y up Mr Stark!" Peter's scream almost made Bucky drop the slab back again

"Hey I'm trying my best! I should've eaten more than a bag of chips before coming to this mission" Bucky mumbled and tried again "It's not that easy as it loo...wait.. what did you call me?" he titled his head to look at Peter but couldn't see much since the kid still had the mask on "Nevermind.. let's get this thing off you" 

With a final yell, Bucky lifted the beam off Peter, panting heavily "There you go kid. C'Mon now.... do the rest yourself. Get up" 

Peter whimpered and Bucky looked alarmingly close, eyes scanning the young boy for injuries. He noticed Peter's clothes were torn from different places, bruises replacing the pale skin. From the laboured breathing, he knew they were definite broken ribs. His eyes fell on a metal sheet that was still on top of Peter's ankle. He then proceeded to remove it, only to gag at the sight. There was blood oozing from the leg, staining the dusty ground and...oh good God.. was that a bone? He picked up a rag and tied it tightly above the ankle to stop the bleeding but it still wasn't enough

Bucky tore his eyes off Peter's leg and knelt down next to his face "Kid are your coms working?" 

Peter turned his head from side to side, hands frantically clawing at his chest "Ca..'t breat..ee"

"Wait wait wait kid" Bucky grabbed Peter's hands, holding them firmly to his chest but at the same time making sure he wasn't adding extra weight. The boy was already having trouble breathing so he needed to be careful "I'm going to remove your mask okay. It'll help you breathe easily" 

Bucky gently pulled the mask off Peter's face wincing when he saw a dark trail of blood flowing down at the side of the kid's head "Ouch..." 

"Ouch" Peter parroted, blinking sluggishly around "Mr Shark...?"

Bucky sighed letting go of the boy's hands "Looks like the cursor has dissapeared from your mental computer screen" 

Eyes began to droop close without consenting Peter and hands flopped to his sides. Bucky's heart skipped a beat "Hey hey... no sleeping on me. Stay awake!" 

Peter had the audacity to pout even in his injured state but it wasn't going to melt the soldier's heart. Bucky gave one hard slap to Peter's face, grinning when the boy snapped his eyes open "Good. That thing never shuts down. Are we clear?" 

Peter blinked, lips quivering like a five year old "Mr.. Fa.. Farmes? Wha... are yo...'oing her..."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Yep! Definitely a concussion speaking. He looked around the wreckage. They were trapped badly with no way out. The only thing he could hope was for the rest of the avengers to come and dig them out. He looked down and felt bad for the kid. Tears were running down from the side of his face, he was covered in sweat, hair sticking in spikes on his forehead. He had no idea what to say or what to do to make the kid feel better.

This was not his job!

No one paid him to do this!

"Hurts!" another whimper slipped from Peter's lips and Bucky groaned. He had seen few times, Tony run his fingers on the kid's hair when the lad had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie or when the boy would feel bad for not scoring high marks in class, even though he was ranked among top three. Deciding to go for it, Bucky slowly and very carefully raised his hand towards Peter's head "Umm. .. it's okay kid... you'll be fine okay. Tony will soon get us out of here. Take it easy" 

To his utter surprise Peter relaxed, well atleast he stopped crying. Before he could blink, suddenly the boy pulled himself up but went back down with a cry, holding his mid section

"Hey! What did I tell you just now? Take it easy kid!" Bucky scolded frowning at the boy but then regretted next second when Peter started crying again followed by painful coughs "Oh..okay okay... I'm sorry! This is my first time, you gotta coperate with me"

Peter sniffed "Sorry... where ar...we?" 

"Oh boy" Bucky sighed again "This is going to be long night" he flicked his eyes around and mumbled under his breath "You better get your Ironman ass down here soon. I'm not to be blamed if anything happens to your kid" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story. On with next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony felt the world around him freeze on witnessing the scene, something he didn't even want to see in his dreams. He barely got a chance to catch a glimpse of Peter when the building collapsed taking the kid and Bucky under it's clutches. The man flew, hovering above the large amount of destruction and nearly yelled into the coms "Spiderman do you copy?" he waited with baited breath and repeated when he got no answer "Spiderman I need a confirmation... Peter!" 

Tony swallowed all his fears and tried to be positive "Bucky you there? Someone answer me!" he then spoke to his AL "FRIDAY I need vitals on Spiderman and Winter Soldier" 

FRIDAY : "Mr Barnes has suffered few minor injuries but other than that he seems fine" 

"And Peter?" 

FRIDAY : "Peter had a brutal fall and suffered four broken ribs, a compound fracture on his left leg and a blow to his head which is still bleeding. I believe he may have a concussion. He also has minor scrapes and bruises to various parts of his body. Medical attention suggested immediately" 

Mouth went uncharacteristically dry and Tony felt his head swimming with all the information which wasn't any helpful in his situation. Why it was always Peter who have to get hurt? Why for once they couldn't go home without a scratch on his skin. He screwed his face. There was no time to waste. He needed to get them out of there. He raised his armored arms and shot rays from the palms of his gauntlets "Hang on kid. I'm coming" he turned to look at Steve and Bruce "Help me with this!"

"On it!" shouted Steve pushing a heavy rock aside. On the other side Bruce who was in Hulk form played his part by picking up a huge cement slab.

INSIDE

Bucky never felt this useless in his life before. He was a powerful avenger yet he could do nothing right now to help Peter other than making him as comfortable as possible. Every occasional pained gasps coming from the young boy made his heart ache. There was something about the kid that woke the protective instincts inside of him, he didn't even knew he had. 

Now he knew how Tony must be feeling everytime Peter got hurt during missions and that was a lot 

"Peter... hey it's time to wake up" Bucky spoke gently, hand rubbing the boy's shoulder "C'mon kid. Open your eyes" 

Peter groaned and turned his head "No...wan...'sl..eep"

Buck tried again "I need to check your pupils. You've a concussion" 

Peter moaned in response, still not opening his eyes. He was being amazingly uncooperative. I'm literally dealing with a child, thought Bucky and sighed "Ah.. what if I tell you there's stars in here. You wanna see them twinkle?" 

Peter waited for another thirty seconds before slowly peeling his eyes open halfway "Mr ...Stars?" 

"It's Bucky buddy...sorry" Bucky spoke sadly "Your Mr Stark will be here soon" he was glad atleast the boy was awake now. But that was least of his problem. They were trapped for more than three hours and he knew the kid had healing powers. If they stayed longer in here, his leg was going heal all wrong and it would be even more agonizingly painful to set again. The good point though was that, Peter was breathing better than before which meant his powers must have started healing his broken ribs. He grabbed Peter's warm hand in his when the boy blindly reached out to him "Right here kid"

"I'm...fin.. Mr Stamp....you worry too..'uch.." Peter mumbled through his clogged mind "I'm... fine" 

"I hear you kid" Bucky expertly ran a hand on Peter's forehead, like he had been doing for years now "But it's our job to worry. Now I see where does Tony get his grey hairs from. It's all your hardwork right?" he finished with a chuckle

Peter patted on Bucky's metal arm "Buc..ky is nice. He's... umm... strong.. and.. and .. strong. I like him" 

Bucky carefully watched the boy with an amused grin "So you like Bucky huh?" 

"Bucky is....strong" Peter repeated and Bucky sighed again. He's been doing that a lot since they got stuck down "Yeah not so strong enough to get you out of here"

Peter groaned, injured leg moving slightly. He clenched his eyes shut, lips biting hard to ride out a sharp pain. His muscles were contracting and stretching within his skin and it was excruciating painful. He really tried to hold back his scream but gave up when the pain became unbearable "Aaaargh!" 

"Ssshh... it's okay. Stay still buddy. Don't move too much" Bucky continued to rub Peter's arm hoping it would ease some of his pain. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, his voice raw and shaky "It hurts!"

Unable to see the kid in pain, Bucky took the boy in his arms "It's okay... it's gonna be fine kid. Hang on"

Peter pressed his head on Bucky's chest, tears rolling down his face and dampening the older man's shirt. It took another agonizing ten minutes before the pain somewhat subsided and he went boneless in Bucky's arms

"You did good kid. Help's on the way" Bucky assured again and again. He looked around with a frown "What the hell is taking them so long?"

The place around them cracked and a new wave of adrenaline rushed through Bucky's heart. Not wanting Peter to get hurt anymore, he shielded the kid with his own body, letting the debris fall on him. He could hear few yells and shouts but he concentrated on keeping the boy safe. He averted his eyes and finally saw Tony, Steve and Bruce clearing their pathway inorder to get to them "Hurry!" 

"Peter!" Tony ummasked his face and landed near the pair with worry and concern eyes "Is he alright?" 

Bucky nodded "Not the best but he'll survive. You do need to get him out of here though" 

Bruce quickly came forward and checked the boy "His leg seems the worse. We need to get him to medbay" 

"You good?" asked Steve and Bucky waved his hand off "I've dealth worse" 

"Pete, ready to get out of here" Tony kept his voice gentle and low, smiling when the boy poked a finger at his arc reactor "Mr.. Stand? Is ...tha...you?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows at Bucky who scoffed "Yeah add that to Mr Stars, Mr Stamp and he even once called you Mr Shark" 

Tony rolled his eyes and gently went to pick the boy up, hushing him softly when Peter groaned in discomfort "Few more minutes kiddo and then you'll be good as new" he then turned to look at Bucky "Thank you for taking care of him" 

"The kid's a part of our team. Had to keep him in one piece" replied Bucky and watched Tony dissapear with Peter in arms and suddenly he felt empty. He kinda got attached to the boy and he was surprised it happen within matter of few hours. Ofcourse he cared about him before but after this experience, he felt a warm big brother feeling build inside of him. 

FEW HOURS LATER 

"I swear it's was not my fault this time" Peter immediately defended himself as soon as he woke up from his sleep. Tony glared halfheartedly while Bruce shared a smile with Steve

"You've almost healed but still I would suggest to take it easy for a day or two" Bruce instructed, placing the clipboard aside

"Two days!?" Peter whined "But I've school tomorrow and the big test...like very big and important test" 

Tony used his stern voice, leaving no room for argument "Your big and important test will have to until you get better" 

Peter pouted "Not fair" 

"Yeah well, that's what you get for giving me couple of new grey hairs"

"Admit it Tony, it suits you" Steve winked at Peter who giggled and then looked around "Umm...where is Mr Barnes?" 

"It's Bucky for you kid" Bucky walked inside with a smile "You're looking much better today" 

"Are you okay Mr Ba... Bucky?" 

"All in one piece" Bucky said gesturing towards himself. Peter looked at Tony who gave a small nod "C'mon guys. I need your opinion in one of my projects" he said to Steve and Bruce

"That's really a lame excuse Tones. You could've told us they want to talk alone" Bruce dragged Steve with him followed by Tony who closed the door behind. 

Bucky walked towards Peter who was fidgeting with his IV and he gently tapped on his hand "You're not suppose to play with it" 

Peter lifted his head to meet Bucky's eyes "Thank you for saving my life" 

"I didn't do much kid. Your powers healed you" 

"Still, your presence helped a lot. I don't remember much but... I felt your fingers on my hair and .." 

Bucky raised a finger "That stays between us" 

Peter laughed "Deal" 

"Good and kid?" 

"Yeah" 

Bucky ruffled Peter's hair "Always keep smiling" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
